


Ginger Wolf

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Et si ?, F/M, Fluff, Romance, jeux avec la magie, mutations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Geralt a beaucoup de tâches de rousseur. Genre, vraiment beaucoup. Yennefer pense que celles-ci sont des indices sur ce à quoi il aurait pu ressembler s’il n’avait pas été soumis à l’épreuve des herbes.Cet OS appartient à ValmureEld, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ginger Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValmureEld (InkSiren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSiren/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ginger Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106503) by [ValmureEld (InkSiren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSiren/pseuds/ValmureEld). 



« Geralt ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais combien de tâches du rousseur tu as ? Je n’arrive pas à croire que je ne les avais pas vues jusqu’à maintenant.

Geralt releva sa tête qui était jusqu’à présent reposée sur ses bras. Il était couché sur le ventre dans l’herbe à côté du canapé de Yennefer. Elle posa sa coupe de vin pour le rejoindre. Il portait un t-shirt, mais lorsqu’elle commença à tracer des runes sur son dos et à caresser doucement ses nerfs puis sa colonne vertébrale, il se leva rapidement pour enlever son vêtement puis se rallongea pour qu’elle puisse continuer. Elle alterna entre gratter doucement, massant les nœuds douloureux, et fileter ses doigts en partant du bas de son crâne jusqu’en bas de sa colonne. Geralt était en extase.

\- Je sais que j’en ai sur mes épaules. Je n’ai jamais pris la peine de regarder dans mon dos, je pense qu’il n’y en a pas beaucoup puisqu’il est rempli de cicatrices.

\- Mmmm, pas seulement ça, dit-elle en prouvant ce qu’elle disait en passant ses doigts dessus et autour de ses terminaisons nerveuses près des côtes.

Il grogna en approuvant et se retourna dans ses bras, de telle sorte qu’il était sur le côté contre elle, elle avait un bras drapé autour de lui. Elle se pencha et lui embrassa la tempe, en faisant courir ses doigts sur sa côte la plus basse, ravie qu’il se soit penché comme ça pour elle, complètement vulnérable et ayant une confiance aveugle en elle.

Elle posa sa main contre son torse et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle traça le contour de son oreille puis descendit jusqu’en bas de sa mâchoire, caressant sa carotide qui battait fort dans sa gorge. Elle frotta ses doigts et ils firent jaillir une étincelle d’électricité. Elle

plaça ce pouvoir dans le corps de Geralt, en suivant les trajets de branchement de son nerf pneumogastrique, sentant la manière de laquelle son coeur déjà lent à la normal ralentissait comme elle l’avait commandé. Il soupira de contentement, les endorphines qu’elle avait relâché dans son sang le faisait planer.

Il savait exactement ce qu’elle était en train de lui faire, et à travers ce brouillard dans son esprit il leva un sourcil. Il avait étudié l’anatomie en long et en large, parce qu’il avait été élevé de sorte à devoir la décortiquer. Les sorcières elles, n’avaient pas besoin d’en savoir autant, à moins qu’elles soient spécialisées dans la guérison.

\- Depuis quand es-tu une experte en anatomie ? Je sais que tu trafiques mon système nerveux – Je peux le sentir.

Le système nerveux d’un sorceleur est très facile à stimuler. Même s’il pouvait en quelque sorte résister à la magie il pouvait sentir le pouvoir qu’elle utilisait pour travailler en profondeur dans son corps.

\- Depuis que j’ai découvert que le tien est très gratifiant à manipuler, taquina-t-elle doucement. En plus, c’est bien plus beau que de tracer des runes dénuées de sens. Les runes sont des symboles que nous avons associé pour dire quelque chose d’autre. Tes nerfs, les lignes qu’a créé ton corps ont un sens.

Il ouvrit un œil et la regarda :

\- Tu as passé trop de temps avec Jaskier toi.

Elle sourit et tira ses cheveux, joueuse, avant de recommencer à les caresser.

\- Peut-être que c’est lui qui vole mes idées depuis le début.

Il pouffa.

\- Ouais, t’es une vraie poète Yen.

Après un moment il demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? À propos de mes tâches de rousseur ? Je ne pensais pas que c’était quelque chose de spécial.

\- Je suis juste curieuse. Tu en as vraiment beaucoup, surtout vers le haut du dos. Je me demande si tu n’en avais pas encore plus avant, vu que certaines ont survécu à la perte de pigment de ton corps. - Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux soyeux, le contemplant. - Je dois avouer que je me suis demandée ce à quoi tu aurais pu ressembler si tu n’avais pas subi l’Épreuve des Herbes. Je commence à suspecter que tu étais roux, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Eh bien…

Elle s’assit, ses yeux violets brillant d’amusement.

\- Tu l’étais n’est-ce pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne me souviens plus tellement de mon physique. J’ai vu ces cheveux blancs et ces yeux jaunes pendant tellement d’années... et puis la plupart des souvenirs de mon enfance sont nuageux à cause de l’Épreuve des Herbes. Mais ma mère a les cheveux vraiment roux. Peut-être parce que c’est une sorcière ? Je ne le saurai sûrement jamais.

Yennefer passa la main sur ses lèvres pensive, le regardant attentivement.

Il se tortilla un peu, de manière à se mettre totalement sur le dos.

\- Yen ? Demanda-t-il avec prudence.

\- Oh allez, tu ne t’es jamais demandé ce à quoi tu aurais pu ressembler ?

\- Quelques fois, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne me colorerai pas les cheveux si c’est ce à quoi tu penses.

Elle balaya l’idée d’un geste de la main.

\- Rien d’aussi brutal ! Je pourrai lancer un sort d’illusion sur toi, juste par curiosité.

Il s’assit et elle fit de même, attendant qu’il se retourne. Il soupira, la regardant tendrement.

\- Tu veux le savoir à ce point ? Tu en as marre des gens qui pensent que tu es avec un vieux monsieur ?

\- Je t’en prie Geralt, se moqua-t-elle. La seule chose vieille chez toi c’est ton sens de l’humour. Je n’échangerai jamais mon loup blanc, mais ma curiosité a été piquée. Elle releva un sourcil et sa main. Je peux ?

Il rassit, de sorte à avoir les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu te souviens de quelle couleur étaient tes yeux ?

\- Bleus, dit-il. Ça je m’en souviens parce que ça a été un choc quand ils ont finalement guéri et que j’ai vu le jaune pour la première fois.

\- Allez, un peu plus de détails, réprimanda Yennefer. Pour tes cheveux je peux le faire sans description puisque que j’ai vu ta mère de temps en temps dans tes pensées.

Geralt regarda ailleurs un moment après cet aveux, mais Yennefer prit son visage dans ses mains.

\- C’était un accident. Tu étais fiévreux et j’ai touché à ton esprit pour t’aider à te calmer. Tu t’es souvenu d’elle et j’ai su qui c’était seulement parce que j’ai senti l’immense peine qui accompagnait ce souvenir, dit-elle doucement. On a pas besoin de le faire si tu n’as pas envie.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, vas-y, tout va bien.

Elle le regarda pendant un moment avant de l’embrasser sur les lèvres.

\- Très bien. Tant que tu te souviens que c’est juste pour rire.

\- Ils étaient quelque chose comme ça, dit-il, la troublant un peu avant qu’il se penche pour attraper sa coupe de vin. C’était un des nombreux cadeaux de la duchesse, coulé richement, brillant, des pierres bleu pale à sa base. C’est tout ce que je peux me souvenir à propos d’eux.

Elle prit la coupe et l’examina de près, regardant ses yeux puis les pierres.

\- Je peux faire ça, dit-elle, imaginant les couleurs avec précision dans son esprit avant d’ouvrir les yeux et de lui lancer un sort avec quelques mots et un geste.

Le changement était choquant et Yennefer l’observa pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Geralt cligne des yeux.

\- Alors ? C’est si laid ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non… pas du tout.

Les tâches de rousseur précédemment cachées sur ses épaules et sur son torse à cause de ses mutations parsemaient sa peau qui était d’un ton plus chaude. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient vraiment roux, un superbe contraste entre sa peau claire et ses yeux pales. Ils étaient si clairs qu’ils semblaient argenté, et aussi saisissant que ses yeux de chat doré. Si son regard de sorceleur était flamboyant et intimidant, ses yeux d’humains étaient encore plus glacials que des montagnes de Skellige et presqu’aussi perçants.

\- En fait tu es tout autant saisissant ainsi, dit-elle, faisant courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, fascinée.

\- N’aies pas l’air si surprise, la taquina-t-il. Je serai blessé si tu étais seulement attirée par moi à cause de mes mutations.

Elle sourit et l’embrassa.

\- Non mon amour. Même si je dois avouer que ton rythme cardiaque m’a charmée dès notre première rencontre.

\- Ce n’était pas mon superbe physique ? J’étais, après tout, complètement nu comme tu l’avais délicatement fait remarquer.

Elle haussa les épaules, malicieuse.

\- J’ai dit que ça m’avait charmé, pas que c’était la seule chose qui m’avait charmée.

Il rit.

\- Est-ce que tu veux te voir avant que le sort perde son effet ? Demanda-t-elle, la main prête à lui tendre un miroir magique.

Il baissa le regard vers ses bras et son torse sur lesquels il pouvait voir ses tâches de rousseur sans l’aide de la sorcière.

\- Ouais, qu’est-ce que ça changera ?

Elle tenait le miroir entre ses deux mains et il regarda. Il cligna des yeux, la vue la choquant beaucoup plus que ce qu’il avait attendu. Doucement, il tourna la tête d’un côté puis de l’autre, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour être sûr qu’il touchait bien sa tête. C’était doux et amer de voir la couleur des cheveux de sa mère encadrant son visage et tombant en brins devant ses yeux. C’était seulement à ce moment qu’il réalisa que Visenna n’avait pas changé son apparence tant que ça, parce que, en se regardant dans le miroir, il pouvait voir qu’il avait le même nez et les mêmes joues qu’elle.

Il cligna des yeux encore une fois, trouvant presque inconfortable que ses pupilles se rétrécissent en petits points à cause du soleil de Toussaint, plutôt qu’en fentes avec lesquelles il a grandi. Sa vision n’était pas changée bien sûr, puisque c’était une illusion, mais c’était comme s’il regardait un autre homme.

\- Waouh, ce n’est pas ce à quoi je m’attendais.

\- Moi non plus. En fait, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je m’imaginais, dit Yennefer en laissant le sort s’effacer.

Geralt regardait sa propre réflexion tandis que le roux s’effaçait tout comme les tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux se transformaient comme un feu venant faire fondre la glace d’hiver.

Même si les similarités entre lui et Visenna n’avaient pas totalement faites mal, il se relaxa quand il vu le blanc et le doré qui le liait à Vesemir et ses frères. Quand il retourna à la normale, Yennefer laissa le sort du miroir s’évanouir.

\- Curiosité comblée ? Demanda-t-il, effaçant des toiles d’araignées mentales qu’il était sûr que Yennefer avait entrevues. Elle décida de ne rien dire à propos d’elles.

\- Oui, et j’ai décidé que même si tu es un superbe roux, je préfère beaucoup plus mon loup blanc aux tâches de rousseur. »

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !  
> Merci à tous d'avoir lu !!  
> J'ai vraiment aimé traduire cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos ou bien des commentaires, je les transmettrai à l'auteure et ça me ferait très plaisir de lire vos retours !  
> À très bientôt,  
> Kinaï


End file.
